1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ceiling fans, and, more particularly, to ceiling fans which include illuminated blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ceiling fans which have illuminated fan blades are known in the art, and the following U.S. patents disclose such ceiling fans: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,028,206 and 5,082,422.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,206 discloses an illuminated ceiling fan in which sources of illumination, which may be neon tubes, are secured to the outer periphery of the rotating blades for rotation therewith. The sources of illumination define the shape of each blade when the source of illumination is energized. A problem associated with this device is that each neon tube is supported only at the edge of each fan blade. This edge support is potentially insecure. In this respect, it would be desirable if an illuminated ceiling fan device were provided which included support for neon tubes which were more secure than mere edge support.
Another problem associated with the edge support of the neon tubes on the fan blades is the disruption of the aerodynamic properties of the fan blades. The air scooping and air throwing properties of a fan blade are highly dependent upon the overall shape of the fan blade. When a neon light is added to the surface of the fan blade, the overall shape of the fan blade is changed, and the air scooping and air throwing properties of the fan blade are also changed. This is especially so when changes in the shape of the fan blade are made at the edges of the fan blade. In this respect, it would be desirable if an illuminated ceiling fan device were provided which did not change the contour of the fan blade at the edge of the fan blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,422 discloses an illuminated ceiling fan which employs a pair of stationary electrical contacts having curved surfaces which are located on the outside wall of a cylindrical support. The outside wall curved surfaces of the stationary electrical contacts are contacted with a pair of rotating brushes which rotate along with the rotating fan blades. A number of problems are associated with the use of electrical contacts that are curved surfaces on the outside wall of a cylindrical support. One problem is the fabrication of curved surface having a uniform radius of curvature throughout the curved contact. Attainment of such a contact having a uniform radius of curvature throughout is a difficult manufacturing task. In this respect, it would be desirable if an illuminated ceiling fan device were provided which did not employ electrical contacts having curved surface which are located on the outside wall of a cylindrical support.
Another problem associated with electrical contacts having curved surfaces located on the outside wall of a cylindrical support is that they wear down brushes that contact them in a complementary curved wear pattern. As a result the brushes get very sharp edges which are relatively structurally weak. Thus, the brushes are susceptible to premature wear and the need for replacement. In this respect, it would be desirable if an illuminated ceiling fan device were provided which does not wear down brushes in a curved pattern.
In addition, the following U.S. patents disclose some additional illumination devices associated with rotating bodies: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,701,498; 4,342,073; and 4,356,535. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,498 discloses helicopter blades that are illuminated by fiber optics in the blades which receive light from a stationary light source. U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,073 discloses an illuminated ceiling fan which does not include illuminated blades. U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,535 discloses a ceiling light fixture which contains both a source of illumination and a fan in a common housing.
Still other features would be desirable in an illuminated blade, ceiling fan apparatus. For example, a decal, emblem, or other design is often accentuated by light that emanates from behind the decal, emblem, etc.; that is, the decal, emblem, etc. is associated with backlighting. In this respect, it would be desirable if an illuminated ceiling fan device were provided which included a decal, emblem, etc. on a fan blade which is internally illuminated and provides backlighting for the decal, emblem, etc.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use ceiling fans that have illuminated blades, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest an illuminated blade, ceiling fan apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) includes support for neon tubes which are more secure than mere edge support; (2) does not employ electrical contacts having curved surfaces which are located on the outside wall of a cylindrical support; (3) does not wear down brushes in a curved pattern; (4) does not change the contour of the fan blade at the edge of the fan blade; and (5) is internally illuminated and provides backlighting for a decal, emblem, or the like. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique illuminated blade, ceiling fan apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.